


Business As Usual

by ingthing (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, M/M, Mild Language, Pre-Relationship, Unabashed crushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ingthing
Summary: Victor's in a good mood this morning. Today, there's a wedding, and another wedding means another flower delivery from his favorite florist.Please see the new chaptered posting of this AU for updates!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Victor on the job!
> 
> Not beta'd, but I hope you enjoy it all the same!

It's yet another glorious weekday in Manhattan. The sun is shining, the sky is blue, and sewer gas isn't wafting up in thick clouds from nearby manholes, for once.

Actually, Victor doesn't know any of that, because he's very occupied with being in love.

He beeps his keycard and enters the _Weddings by V_ offices, wearing too big a grin for nine in the morning.

"Good morning, everybody!" He sing-songs, almost prancing into the room.

Mila, Georgi and Yuri look up from their desks, wearing mixed expressions.

"Good morning, Victor," Mila replies, smiling. Good old Mila. Victor could always count on her to be enthusiastic in the morning. "You're in a great mood today."

"Never been better." Victor grins, briskly walking over to his own work area and hanging his bag on the bag hook under his desk. His dove gray suit jacket and pink scarf follow, hanging crisply on the back of his ergonomic office chair. "We have a wedding today, don't we?"

Mila nods, glancing at her computer screen. "Jamie and Derek's, at the pier. We should be leaving for that in half an hour."

Victor hums in acknowledgement, and sits himself down, scrolling through his instagram notifications. He's been taking lots of flower photos recently. There's nothing wrong with that; he just happened to frequent the florist.

The very same florist who would be delivering twelve tiger lily arrangements and matching boutonnieres to the pier later that day.

Yuri's disgusted scoff tells Victor that a sappy smile is plastered across his face.

"You can't even _try_ to hide it?" The teenager mutters, loud enough for Victor to hear from his makeshift workspace at the office dining table. "We get it, you've got a crush."

"Oh, _Yura_." Victor tuts, looking up from his phone for a moment. "Someday, you might understand. Love works in mysterious ways."

The clunk of Victor's coffee mug on his tabletop directs his attention to Georgi, who's standing next to his desk holding his own cup, looking petulant. "Yes, Yuri. _Very_ mysterious ways." He turns to go back to his own desk, but not before taking a desperate-looking glug of his own drink.

"Georgi, what did I tell you about being so moody in the morning? You can't arrive at a wedding looking so morose."

"Can't you tell?" Yuri interrupts, bringing his hands up in frustration. "He's still brooding over _Anya_."

"Don't say that name," Mila hisses, too late. Georgi drops his forehead to the nearest surface with a loud thunk, groaning incoherently.

Mila sighs, getting up to push Georgi's mug inward so it's not threatening to fall off his desk.

Victor offers her a thankful smile before starting his desktop up to look through his inbox. Yet again, it's overflowing, but he answers most of the emails dutifully, if only so he doesn't have to later. His schedule is booked up till October; he's surprised there are still clients willing to wait.

The clock strikes ten, and he's up and out of his seat.

"It's 10, everyone. Let's go!" Victor grabs his bag and jacket, putting his computer to sleep and walking up to the door. He waits, almost vibrating with excitement as the others grab their belongings. They call a car from Mila's phone, and they're well on their way to the pier for the morning's preparations.

 

* * *

 

 

They're stuck in a terrible traffic jam when Victor's phone buzzes with an incoming call.

He picks it up without much thought, anxious enough from the traffic.

"Hello, Victor speaking."

"Victor? Hi, it's Yuuri. From Katsuki Flowers?"

"Oh, _Yuuri,"_ Victor smiles, turning his head to peer out the window. "Sorry, I know we must be late for the delivery. Can you hold on a while longer?"

"It's no problem," Yuuri's voice sounds tinny through the receiver, "but I think the, er, your _clients_ are really nervous."

Victor frowns, and relays the information quietly to the rest of his company. They'd sent messages to all the clients' contacts, but it would be tough to calm them down. A look at his watch reveals that they're almost half an hour late, and he sighs.

"Sorry, yes. Derek said he was the nervous type." Victor apologizes. Mila is asking the driver if there's any way they could take a shortcut, to which the driver grunts a no, and Victor bites his lip. It wouldn't do to have the grooms so anxious. An idea strikes him, and he sits straighter.

"Victor?" Yuuri asks, after a moment of thoughtful silence.

"Yuuri, could you show them the flowers?" Victor brings a knuckle up to his lips, resting his thumb on his chin. "They might just relax if they're distracted. They had expressed some concerns about the flowers, and I told them they'd be beautiful, but seeing is believing."

Victor can almost hear the other man nod, and he smiles when Yuuri replies that he'll try doing that.

"Thanks so much, Yuuri. You're a lifesaver." Victor purrs, and touches his phone screen to end the call. He feels much lighter and he exhales, sinking back into the seat with a sigh. Mila turns to Victor from the front of the car, putting a hand on the shoulder of her seat.

"Is that the guy you've been crushing on?"

"What makes you think that?"

"For one thing," Yuri cuts in, arms still crossed sourly, "you said his name three whole times in a call that lasted under five minutes."

"Oh?" Victor blinks.

"It _is_ pretty clear," Mila admits. "You only use that tone of voice when you really like whoever's on the other side of the phone. Or when you're dealing with a difficult client." She adds, nodding.

Victor chuckles helplessly. "What can I say? I'm very open about my feelings."

Yuri grumbles a sarcastic "tell me about it" as Mila grins and turns back to the front of the car. It starts to move again, and they all sigh in relief, save Georgi, who's staring out the window in a world of his own.

They'll arrive at the pier soon, and Victor smiles confidently. His faith might be misplaced, but he has total trust in Yuuri.

Victor _knows_ Jamie and Derek will love the damn flowers.

 

* * *

 

 

Rushing into the pier building just ten minutes shy of eleven, Victor puts on his best smile as he approaches the couple, who are standing by the unmistakeable _Katsuki Flowers_ crates sitting next to the wall.

Yuuri, standing next to them, perks up when he sees Victor coming, and he waves quietly.

"I'm terribly sorry about the delay, gentlemen." Victor sighs, coming to a stop in front of Jamie and Derek. He looks as perfect and poised as ever, in direct contrast to Yuuri's faded old apron and mussed hair. Yuuri can't help but feel a little self conscious, but he keeps a straight back since he's in front of customers.

"That's okay, Vic." One of the men smiles, turning enthusiastically from the crate holding a pair of lapel flowers. Yuuri has gathered that this is Derek, from their earlier conversation and Victor's note. The poor man had been near tears at the wedding planners' delay, and Yuuri felt a little sympathetic for him.

"These tiger lilies look _amazing_ , though!" Jamie gushes, holding one of the pins up to his chest. "Can't wait to see them all set up."

"I'm so glad you think so," Victor replies, grinning blindingly and winking at Yuuri, who averts his eyes bashfully. "I've received notice that all the necessary deliveries have been made, so all that's left to do is put everything in its place. We factor some extra time into the scheduling just in case, so it'll be smooth sailing from here."

Mila comes over to tap the couple on the shoulder and bring them to their dressing rooms, and they follow after her, nodding at Victor and thanking Yuuri for the flowers.

Once they're gone, Victor peers into the crates, grinning when he sees the bright orange blooms.

"They do look spectacular," he praises. "Just the way I imagined." Yuuri nods in agreement.

"Well, you drew up the designs for these arrangements. I can't take total credit with my gardening magic." He quips, taking two bouquets in his hands and placing them on the closest two wicker stands alongside the rows of audience seats. Victor watches him, uncharacteristically quiet. It's a little unnerving, if Yuuri's honest, and he jumps when he turns and Victor's there, facing him.

"Hey, Yuuri," His grin softens, eyes narrowing with the more genuine smile. "Thanks for taking care of Jamie and Derek earlier."

"It's no problem," Yuuri shrugs. "I had time between deliveries." The later delivery had just conveniently been delayed, since their customer called and said they wouldn't be home till later.

"Still, you didn't have to do that." Victor shakes his head. "I really appreciate it; thank you."

It's such a sincere thank you that Yuuri doesn't really know how to react beyond nodding and humming a reply. Victor's gaze is always piercing, but the warmth in his teal eyes makes Yuuri want to melt into the ground.

"I should really get to making this wedding flawless," Victor breaks their silence, tilting his head, "but I'll bring coffee to the shop later. Cappuccino with one shot ristretto, right?"

"Yeah." Yuuri blinks. "Thanks."

Victor raises a hand in farewell and smiles before running off to do his job, leaving Yuuri with his empty crates. He loads them easily onto his van, Victor's young intern (Yuri, he thinks his name was,) coming over to help him. He's a helpful, if not a little moody.

Through the rest of the day, and the sputtering of the old van's engine, Yuuri smiles at the thought of Victor's promise of coffee.

It was shocking enough that Victor had remembered his order, but when the man is so clearly busy, it makes Yuuri feel all the more special.

He isn't the hopeful type, but this time, Yuuri hopes Victor stays and talks a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr [@ingthing!](http://ingthing.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can see [the **art** I've drawn for this AU on my tumblr!](http://ingthing.tumblr.com/tagged/florist-au)  
> 


End file.
